A Heart Inside the Cave
by TWDWalkerette
Summary: This TWD fanfic is about a new character (not original) named Jamie Lin. She was raised by strangers to be ready for the outbreak. This fanfic sorta follows season 3 (going into 4) of TWD T.V. series, so there's not much to a summary. Please R.R.R. :) (Read, Review, Rate) I'm new at this, so if it's bad I could use tips and helpful criticism)
1. Ch1: Woodbury

A Heart Inside the Cave

**Hi! This story's about a girl, Jamie, who was injected with a cure against the walkers (you'll know more about it when you read the story) when she was young. The story is mostly Jamie's POV, I might change the POV a little later in the story, but I highly doubt it. It's mainly Jamie for now though.**

**The story's Jamie+Merle, but I might change it around after some things happen. **

**NOTE: Js I'm a new writer, so please review with helpful hints… please don't hate **** helpful criticism is okay… thanks **

Ch1: Woodbury

I stumbled across the forest, a hoard of ten to twenty walkers on my trail. The bite was slowing me down, but I knew I had to keep going. I had to keep on running to find shelter.

"_C'mon Jamie, don't be a pussy," _I thought, trying to ignore the blood trickling down my ankle, "_Ya can't pass out here, move!" _I guess most people would give up, knowing that they were already bitten, but I had a different case on my skin. I kept running straight, I'd have to exit the area sooner or later.

Finally I came out of the trees and found myself a large road.

"Road's gotta lead me somewhere," I mumbled. Loud moaning sounds came from just behind me.

"Shit!" I pushed myself to keep on running til I finally found a wooden gate just about a hundred or so meters up ahead.

"That's close enough, put ch'yer hands in the air and drop all yer weapons!" Somebody yelled to me. My eyes looked around for the voice til I found a couple army looking guys on top of the gate.

"I said, hands in the air!" The guy in the middle yelled. He looked like the leader of the three on the gate, tough and burly. Looked to me like the commander of something. He had a missing hand, which was replaced by this metal looking thing.

"There's a pack of walkers behin' me, lemme in!" I yelled up at 'em.

"Drop yer weapons and put ch'yer hands in the air or we'll shoot'cha!" the one-handed one said, tougher this time. I was panicked; had no choice. So I dropped my gun belt and took my bow off my shoulder. I raised my hands in the air and put them behind my head.

"Martinez, get 'er," One-handed ordered the guy next to him. Martinez dropped to the ground and pointed his gun at me.

"Kick the guns over," he demanded me. I did.

"Now turn 'round." I did. I felt cold metal on my skin, then I realized he cuffed me. "_Please don't notice the bite…"_ I thought quietly. He didn't.

"I got her cuffed, open the gates for me," Martinez yelled, "Holy shit! Merle, walkers up ahead!"

"I told you…" I scoffed at him.

"Get in! Hurry!" Merle yelled to us. Martinez grabbed my arm and pulled me in. He pushed me to the ground and said, "Don't try anything tricky," as he turned back to get my guns.

"We in, close the gate!" Martinez yelled to the other guy, af-merican tough guy.

"Martinez get'er to the hospital and get'er checked," Merle yelled.

"C'mon, get up and come with me," said Martinez, offering me a hand. I looked around and couldn't believe what I saw. I was inside a small town, in the middle of a zombie acopolypse that'd been going on for about a year now. It seemed weird that civilization was still thriving in this little place when the whole world had gone down to hell.

"Where am I?" I asked Martinez as we entered a large building on the side of the street.

"You're in Woodbury, safest place you'll ever find yourself nowadays," he said in reply.

"How's having guns put up your face 'safe'," I scowled. He ignored my comment and brought me inside a small hospital room.

"Hi there, I'm Sherry, I'll need to check you for infection," A af-american woman said in that fake caring voice nurses had. Martinez pushed me down onto the bed and left through the door.

"Sorry if you've been treated a lil rough with him and Merle, it's just their job to keep Woodbury safe and sound," Sherry said with sympathy in her words.

"Do they usually put guns in peeps faces?" I asked, and then felt a little guilty for saying it so rudely at a woman who was trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, they gotta look intimidating for the others, our people here in Woodbury need to feel safe and unafraid of what's out there, could you take off all your clothes, I'll need to check for any exposure to those things out there," I did as she asked. Silence fell as she checked me for any bites. When she noticed my ankle, she paused, and worry slipped into my thoughts.

"You cut your ankle or somethin'?" Sherry said as she examined it. I felt confused, I was obviously bit, there was a chunk of my ankle missing just half an hour ago. But then I looked at it and I was pretty shocked at what I was looking at. I was expecting a gash of blood and white bone, but all there was, was a small cut, quickly healing.

"Hon? Your ankle got cut?" Sherry asked again.

"Uhhh.. yeah… ran into some unfriendly people," I made up.

"How long ago? Looks real severe, but its pretty okay now, healed real quick I guess,"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't chu rest 'ere for a mo', whilst I go get the governor for an introduction," She left, leaving me on the bed. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the heck was happening. Then I decided not to worry bout it and closed my eyes, drifting away into the dream world.

* * *

"Jamie, you've seen too much, we're going to have to bring you into the Walking Dead project. I've discussed this with your dad already and he agrees that we should put you in now that you've seen our works," Uncle Ben said to me. I looked up at him, confused and scared. What had I done? I only saw the lab, I had no idea what was going on. I looked around for my dad, but he was nowhere in the room.

"Jamie I'm going to give you a shot, it'll cause a small headache, but you can deal with that, am I right? Your father's raised you to become a strong little girl, I'm sure you'll be able to handle this." Said Uncle Ben. He pulled up my sleeve and my muscles tightened when his cold hands touched my skin. I watched him tie a band on my arm, and looked away when he put the needle into my skin. This was not at all like a doctor's shot, where they'd give you a lollipop afterward and a Dora Band-Aid for the shot. This shot was those for the adults, large needles and creepy looking injections. Why would they give something like this to a little 8-year-old girl?

"After the headache settles down, I'll run a blood test on you and make sure the injection isn't fatal, then we're going to give you a little test of what we put into you," Uncle Ben said to me.

I suddenly felt hot inside; sweat was forming on my back, then suddenly cold. My head started to fell dizzy, then as if a bug was eating away at my brain. This wasn't a 'small' headache like Uncle Ben had said; it was as if someone decided to tear your skull open! I began to scream, and kick, then I stuffed my fist into my mouth. _"I can't be weak,"_ I thought. A couple minutes of deathly pain passed by, then everything seemed to calm down.

"The headache seems to have gone, are you ready for a blood test?" Uncle Ben asked with no sign of concern for the little girl he was testing. I nodded. As I watched him extract a portion of blood from my arm, I began thinking about what I had seen in his lab. These things were trapped in glass rooms, they looked like people, but they were defiantly not humans. Their skin was flakey and grey, and their eyes were bloodshot. They didn't act like people either, it had seemed as they had lost every bit of humanity. Their hair fell off their heads as if they were glued on with glue sticks, and they were banging on the glass with their fists. Their mouths were half open, half closed, and they looked at me like a meal. I guessed they were some kind of zombies, like those I watched in the movies, but I knew that they couldn't be. Zombies weren't real.

"August 8th, 2010, time 23:17, I am Professor Benjamin Lee Wong; Test subject 0206 has been injected with a possible cure to Virus ABAC, a virus known to reanimate victims' brains after fatality, bringing their brains to life again, but not their consciousness. Test subject 0206 is not infected with Virus ABAC, but we hope the cure may fight off the virus when infected with such. Testing will begin shortly. 0206's blood test has been normal, but I am currently seeing…. Several new cells that are repopulating in her blood test, I cannot identify them. They look similar to red blood cells, but their structure is much different. It seems…. It seems they have no definite cell structure. I have a hypothesis that they are back up cells, where when the body they house in is lacking a certain frame; they will change into those that which it lacks. Or in simpler terms, these unidentified cells posses an ability to change into any cell structure that their host is in current need of… strange, these cells can be very unstable. I will begin the final test on subject 0206."

Uncle Ben picked me up and carried me to a small room with a hole the size of a finger.

"Jamie I need you to stick your left little finger into that hole. Do not take it out until I instruct you to." He told me, so I did. Seconds past, and fear began to swell inside me. I began to shiver, I felt scared of what was on the other side of the wall. Then suddenly pain flashed through me, I couldn't get my mind to grip on what was happening.

"Jamie pull out, pull out!" Uncle Ben yelled. I yanked my finger out of the hole and fainted on the sight of my finger.

Uncle Ben said I had been out for 2 hours after I fainted, then dead for the third hour from blood loss. I still couldn't get the sight of my pinky out of my mind, so I looked at it again. All there was was a stub. Something had bit my pinky off.

"August 9th, 2010, time 02:54, this is Professor Benjamin Lee Wong; I have performed the final test on test subject 0206. Right after the test, subject fell unconscious in shock. Subject was unconscious for 2 hours, then died of blood loss in the 3rd hour at 01:43:02, August 9th, 2010. The cure for Virus ABAC is successful, test subject 0206 is alive and well, same as her state before the final test. Jamie, come here, say hello to the camera." Uncle Ben said, smiling for the first time.

"Hi camera!" I said in that cheery voice my dad loved.

"The cure is a success, though it cannot cure those who have been infected. We hope to try on another subject for sure positive results in 2 days ti—JAMIE! NO JAMIE DON'T TOUCH THAT! JAMIE GET AWAY FROM THERE! JAMIE!"

* * *

I woke with a start, my head hurting as Uncle Ben's voice carried through my mind.

"Ah you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" A man's voice came from my right side. I turned my head to look at the man; he looked like one of those princes in them fairy tales I used to watch. So charming it was cheesy. Behind him I saw Sherry and Merle. They were all looking at me.

"Uh.. I'm fine." I said.

"That cut looked like it healed up all right with time, could you tell us your name?" Prince Charming said.

"Jamie."

"Thank you Jamie. They call me the Governor, I run our little town here, keep everything in order and safe from the outside. I'm sure you know your nurse Sherry, and this is Merle," the Governor pointed out Merle.

"Yeah I know."

"Princess if you're gonna live 'ere yer better off without that attitude of yers," Merle said to me, his voice was so rough.

"Who said I'd be living in your little town,"

"Nobody, but chu'd be better off here than out there with them walkers running after yu,"

"Merle, this is our guest here, we don't want you scaring her away with that rude talk of yours." The Governor interrupted.

"I ain't scared of no pirate!"

"Now you watch yer mouth lil princess, or this pirate 'ere can drive his sword right through yu," Merle threatened, every bit of seriousness in his tone.

"We have a room for you in one of our apartments, you can stay there. We don't allow our residents to carry weapons in case of a riot, so we won't be returning any to you. They will be locked up in our arsenal for our use in return for your stay here. Everyone in Woodbury is expected to contribute to our town, do you have any talents that you could contribute?" the Governor asked.

"Can't cook, don't knit, never did and never will farm… all I am is a pretty good shoot,"

"We can put you on wall duty with Merle when you get better, if that's okay with you,"

"If that's what I gotta do, I guess I gotta do it," I sighed.

"Well then princess you'd better get well soon with what I'm gonna put chu through," Merle said, looking at me like I was some kickass little pretty girl.

"Merle… I don't want you making Jamie here feel uncomfortable." Governor said, "she's now a resident here."

"Yeah Merle," I teased at him.

"I can show you to your room now if you feel comfortable enough to move around," said the Governor.

"Thanks."

I got settled into my room as soon as the Governor left. It wasn't a big room, but it was better than sleeping up in the trees. I looked around trying to find something interesting. It was like one of those hotel rooms, but no TV and room service. I didn't need much time to tidy up; I didn't have anything to tidy up anyway. So I got into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Ch2: The Wall

A Heart Inside the Cave

**No review yet :( but a couple views, thanks for giving AHIC a chance. I'll just post this chapter now to arouse a little interest if possible. If you guys like it, please give me a review, at least saying you liked it or it needs this or that. Enjoy!**

Ch2: The Wall

I woke up with a smile, _"No bad dreams tonight" _and got up, when I faced a problem.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear," I said to no one in particular. There wasn't a phone in the room; I couldn't call anyone for clothes. Then somebody started knocking on the door.

"You in there princess? Wall duty's in 10, I gotta show you how to start off,"

_Of all the people I've met it, it has to be Merle knocking at the door._ I didn't really have a choice of answering. I needed clothes.

"Princess you in there?" Merle said again as he knocked the door.

"Uh… shit what do I do," I said quietly to myself. But before I could even think of what I would do next, Merle opened the door and let himself in.

"WHAT THE HELL MERLE? CAN'T YOU KNOCK?" I yelled at him, grabbing whatever to cover up. He started snickering and he smiled, looking at me up and down, licking his lips as he said,

"I did knock, princess, but I'd like to knock you," he moved his hips in an extremely sexual way.

"Agh!" My face was surely bright pink as he looked at my body. "They… they didn't give me anything to wear, and my old clothes are pretty bloody." Merle started laughing, then approached my closet.

"Should've checked in 'ere then, they always leave newcomers some'et clothes," He threw me a black tank and some jeans, and I caught them, but dropped what was covering me.

"Mhmmm, I'd like to knock yu up real good, princess. Wha's yer name 'gain? Jame or somethin'?"

"JamIE," I exaggerated the 'ie'.

"Better get changed, I gotta show you how to manage the wall," He said, still examining me.

"Aren't chu gonna go some'et, I gotta change you know,"

"Nah princess, I'll stay right here," The smile on his face was creepy, but a small part of me found it funny.

"Get!" I yelled, and pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face. I heard him laughing outside the door, and I smiled. I guess he was okay, for a creep I mean.

When I finished changing, I opened the door to find Merle looking at his right arm, the stubbed one, which now had an additional knife strapped to it. I walked past him, not wanting to say anything after he just seen me near nude. When I walked right past Merle, his hand came up to my buttom and grabbed it. Usually I'd be furious, but I let it go, just this time.

"Yer got one mighty fine ass you know, one mighty fine ass," He commented,

"Yeah I know it's a fine ass, one fine ass you're not getting," For the first time in a while, I smiled, and started to laugh.

"The position of wall duty is to gun down any walker that comes as a threat to Woodbury, that's purty much that. If any survivor happens to come across, don't ever let them get too close, and tell em to drop any weapons that they got," Merle explained.

"Yeah, think I know your survivor rules," I joked.

"Now the Governor told me to watch you, don't mean he don't trust you, just for caution, know?"

"Got it,"

"Best be nice to the folks here, don't want to worry em." Merle said, walking up to the wall.

"'ere's yer gun, and don't ever leave the post unless you got orders from an official, that means me, Martinez, or the Governor. Clear?"

"As the sky above,"

"Merle we got a walker," Martinez said. We looked around and spotted it coming out of the trees, "And it brought its smelly little friends,"

"Do we shoot?" I asked Merle. He examined the walkers for a moment, and said,

"You got this load, Martinez, back her up if it gets scary," I got down and aimed for the closest walker.

"Give it a headshot, that'll kill it for sure," Martinez tipped.

"Thanks," I said, though I've done this a million times when I was out in the forest. I locked my aim, and pulled the trigger.

"Holy crap you are one hell of a shot aint chu!" said Merle, slapping me on the back. I took down a couple more, then missed one, but Martinez got it for me.

"Think that's all," Martinez said, "but I bet the noise'll 'tract more,"

"Keep a good watch then, the both of yu, I gotta speak with the gov," Merle walked off.

A couple minutes of silence passed between Martinez and I, then I decided to break it with some small talk.

"So do survivors come here much?" I asked

"Nah, not in a while before you came. Sorry bout being a lil rough bout that too,"

"It's all good, it's just your job, right?"

"Yeah. Where'd you come from?" The question was a little confusing, so I asked,

"You mean before the world went to hell?"

"No, after,"

"Came from a group I found outside Atlanta,"

"What? Do you know where they are?"

"Uhhh," I didn't really know what to say, so I just said, "they, urr.. they.. you know, got bit. And turned.. into one of em walker things."

"Oh, sorry,"

"Nothing to be sorry bout, didn't like em anyway. Pain in the ass having to hear them go on about their own lives and how the breakout effected em, they were some selfish old lot,"

"eh, people lose their senses when things like these happen, mess with their heads, turn em mean,"

"You know yourself?"

"My pal put me in front a walker, knew him for 16 years, was best of friends. Got bit himself though when he was out doing his thing,"

"That's harsh,"

"Wasn't the nice type anyway, was the school bully."

"Karma's a bitch aint she"

"Sure is, hold up, walker 'lert, you got it?"

"Yeah," I gunned it down, easy.

"So when'd you come here?" I asked, bringing back conversation.

"Couple months 'go, found Merle and got helped him get his, uh, arm fixed."

"How'd it, you know, how'd it happen?"

"Told us this sheriff called Rick cuffed him to a roof and left him there for dead, so he had to cut it off," I fell silent for a while.

"Still with me? You know this Rick?"

"Never heard of him, just didn't think people could turn to be that cruel,"

"People change, there's no limit to what they change to,"

"Guess so. Somethin' else happen to Merle? There's nothing off bout him, it feels like something happened to him."

"Yeah, he's got a brother, probably separated from him, but he's convinced that he's still alive. Name's Daryl I think."

"Hope he is, seems to me like Merle's empty without him, they must be real close,"

"Been told they were, like best buds of somethin,"

I took the risk and asked Martinez,

"Merle's got a girl or something?"

He started laughing, I smiled.

"Jamie are you getting jealous?"

"Non ya business," I joked

"Naw, Merle's tough, a one night stand kinda guy. He's the kinda guy who won' get off 'is ass, but wants to get sum of it." We sat there laughing for a while, then Merle came back and said,

"Wha's so funny? Chu supposed to be on watch,"

"Just having some conversation with Martinez, that's all," I said, still laughing at Martinez's joke.

"Iz getting lil dark, you tired princess?"

"Not a wink,"

"We got another crew for night duty, so get chur self some'en to eat,"

"Where would I eat?" I asked, the town didn't seem to have a cuisine.

"I'll take you somewhere how bout that,"

"'lright Merle, seeya Martinez" I said goodbye to him, he gave me a wink.

Merle took me over to a pasta place a little north on the road Woodbury was built on.

"Pablo's Pasta, he calls it. It's not a business, but it's where most of us eat." Merle said, showing me a small building with outside seating.

"Merle! Ah, I see you've brought a lady tonight, let me get you a seat for two, eh?" A chubby man that came up to us said to Merle.

"Pablo, this here's Jamie,"

"Ahhhh Jamie, you are new?" Pablo said. He had a thick Italian accent, with one of them mustaches that Italian people are portrayed with.

"Yeah, came round here yesterday. Pleasure to meet, Pablo."

"Ahhhh I see why Merle has taken a liking to you, very pretty, eh?" Merle gave a small laugh, and said,

"Pablo likes to joke don't he,"

"Joke? Oh no joke my friend; if you do not want this lovely Jamie, I would take her myself! But she seems to have made her mind already, look at her smile when she's seen with you, the way she wants to impress you, catch your attention. You are a lucky man ol' Merle!"

"Oh no it's not like that," I said shyly, but I was blushing—very much.

"See? Ehhh you hold her close, Merle old friend." Pablo led us to a table and he smiled. I didn't think people could be this happy in these times anymore.

"I am guessing you will pick for the lady tonight, she does not know the best?"

"The usual then, Pablo." Merle said, smiling at me. I don't think my cheeks were ever as red at then.

"Your boyfriend here has a good taste, in women and in food!" Pablo said in a hearty voice.

"Oh, he's not, urm, then I am lucky to be with him!" I said in such a hearty tone that made Merle smile. I didn't know what I was doing, but as cheesy as this will sound, my heart led me to it.

After Pablo went to tell his chefs, Merle looked at me and said,

"I knew my sugar talk would get to you, look who's getting his mighty fine ass tonight!"

"Only said that for Pablo," I was joking of course, how could I not resist the smile he had on his face when I was with him.

"Right, only for Pablo, why don't chu come back to my 'partment tonight, i'll show you what Merle can do with mighty fine ass," I knew I was walking right into a load of trouble on my turf, but I went with it.

"You've brought me with you this far, so I'd love to see what Merle can do with mighty fine ass,"

The pasta arrived only minutes ago but I was half way done with it.

"You sure can eat, princess! What an appetite!"

"I'm hungry, and this is mighty fine pasta,"

"Best in Woodbury, but it sure ain't just the pasta the people like!" He made a toast and the others eating around us joined in,

"To Pablo! The biggest and heartiest man in Woodbury!"

After the biggest dinner I've had since the breakout, I didn't think anything would ruin my night, and nothing did. Merle took me up to his apartment and showed me around. You'd think that there'd be nothing to do when all the electricity's down, but the townspeople showed me different. Everyone in Merle's apartment had gathered in the lobby to play games and share stories. It was like one of those campfires that people would have when they went out camping. It made me forget what the world had gone to for the whole night, and when everyone finally went to sleep with happy cheers and hopeful voices, Merle had me in his arms the whole night at his use. I'd never been happier in my life.

But that was all going to change in the next weeks to come.


	3. Ch3: Attack on Woodbury

A Heart Inside the Cave

Ch3: Attack on Woodbury

It was a week since our 'date' at Pablo's Pasta, I felt betrayed and used. I thought he actually loved me, but the truth was I was only his one night stand. After I had woken up from a night in bed with Merle, he was gone. The only thing that I had as a reminder of that night was a small note, reading:

Fun night, princess.

Wall duty since then had been much different from my first day; I couldn't stand to look at Merle, though he treated me as if nothing had happened between us. Martinez and I had very small talk, it was mostly "Walker at 12 'clock". It seemed as if all the excitement I thought Woodbury had held was swept away with a big wind. The Governor came to talk to me from time to time. There wasn't much to talk about; he only asked how wall duty was and how I liked it here. I lied and said everything was fine, I didn't really need to tell him about Merle and I.

Another week passed by, and then another. By then I told myself it wasn't worth my time holding grudges on a guy like Merle. I told myself that I had to forgive him, or I'd end up as a cold hearted son-of-a-bitch like ol' Merle himself. So I did.

"Walkers, east side." I said to Martinez, with my new cold-hearted tone.

"I got 'em," he said as he shot em both right between the eyes.

"What's with you these past few weeks?" He asked me, a little annoyed.

"What? Nothing," I didn't really want to tell anyone about my night with Merle.

"Aw girl! You know there's something wrong as much as I do,"

"I said nothings wrong!" I yelled. I didn't mean to be rude, or to yell. It just came out like that. A couple seconds of silence, then Martinez asked,

"Merle?"

I paused.

"Yeah. Merle."

"Don't be down just cause that dick dumped you,"

"He didn't dump me, not really,"

"Then what? Ohhh them one nigh' stands are harsh."

"Son of a bitch…"

"Don't be like that now, that's just ol' Merle. He still looks at you though, like he did before. Don't get chur hair in a knot cause of him, ya' don't deserve someone like that."

"Thanks, 'tinez, you're a good pal 'know," I felt happy. It was good to know that people could still be kind to others.

Night was quickly falling, and Martinez and I had been talking about what life had been like before. In the corner of my eye, I saw Merle walk up to us, and pause right behind me.

"Ya'll good with the night shift?" He asked, I didn't say anything. A moment of silence, then Martinez answered for me,

"Yeah. What ever happened to them people with the night shift 'nyway?"

"Got into some trouble with the Governor, non'ya business to know."

"Is it your business either?" I scoffed at him.

"Hey princess don't be sticking your chin up at me, gotta give some'it respect to the boss now, sweetheart."

"Respect? Why don't I shove that respect up your ass!" I yelled. I was furious with him. Even though I told myself to forgive and forget, I just couldn't. I was childish and immature like that.

"Now there sweetheart don't you talk to Merle like th-"

"SHUT UP!" I slapped him across the face, and he stood there, shocked. A trickle of blood slid down his chin, then he wiped it off with his hand. I couldn't stand the silence, so I threw my gun to the floor, and walked off, steaming. I got a couple feet from the wall, then smoke filled the air and I couldn't see.

"Jamie! Catch!" I heard Merle yell from behind. I swiveled around on my heels, about to tell him to shut up again, but he threw my gun back at me and said,

"Save it fo' later, sweetheart. Now get back here and stand ready!" What the hell was he talking about? Then I heard the gunshots. I turned back around and saw the smoke had filled the entire street. Shadows were moving around, but I couldn't shoot in case I accidently shot a screaming civilian.

"GET ON THE WALL JAMIE!" Merle shouted from behind me. I quickly hopped back onto the wall and tried to aim at something.

"Don't shoot, not until you get a clear face of the attackers," Martinez warned. I looked around in the smoke, trying to find a face. I looked closer, and I found someone. But it couldn't be, he was dead! Or I presumed he was. I hadn't seen my brother since I was 6 years old, I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I was about to shout out to him, then I noticed he was badly beat. I couldn't risk him getting caught, so I just watched him until he disappeared into the smoke again.

"Move out, MOVE OUT!" Merle shouted to us, so we jumped off the wall and followed him to the nearest bench.

"C'mon! Don't let them get away!" He shouted, and started firing at where my brother had disappeared.

"_Glenn, run!"_ I thought to myself. I heard more gunshots, and made a decision that I couldn't believe I'd make.

"I'm going after them! I'll get 'em!" I yelled to Merle and Martinez.

"Jamie you can't! Stay!" Merle yelled back at me, not looking at me. I ignored him, and came out from behind the bench and made my way through the fog.

"JAMIE!" I heard Merle scream at me. I made my way across the main street and looked around for Glenn. As I got to the other side, I yelled out,

"GLENN!" A figure ahead of me looked back, his eyed opened wide, and was about to call out. But then another figure grabbed him by the arm and I heard a man's voice say,

"C'MON! Gotta get back to the prison!" Glenn looked at the figure in the smoke, and turned away, running to the wall.

"No! Glenn!" I shouted, hoping he'd stop again. I followed them onto the wall and over it.

"GLENN!" I shouted just one more time once we were over the wall. I tried to keep sight of them, but I lost them to the darkness.

My body was still, my mind trying to make a decision. I couldn't go back into Woodbury because Merle would tell the Governor that I had disobeyed Merle's orders. There was only one choice for me; I had to make a run for it.

Running out into the forest in complete darkness was the most stupid move anyone could make in the middle of this mess. Walkers could find you and surprise you, you could easily walk into a trap, or you could trip over and hurt yourself badly. So as I had no choice, I ran, straight into the dark forest.

It was just my luck running into a walker as I set my first step onto the grass. I grabbed my knife that I hid in my boot and stabbed it right in the eye. It was hard to see, but I found myself a tree, and scuffled myself onto it. Below me, I heard moans of more walkers, but I reassured myself with the fact that they couldn't climb trees. I stowed my knife away, and hugged my gun tight. I closed my eyes, hoping I'd live to see another day, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mom, Jamie's crying again!" I heard my big brother, Glenn, yell to my mom.

"Mom! What do I do?!" I saw Glenn walk up to my crib, and I heard his voice. He said,

"Hey Jamie, please don't cry, big bro Glenn is right here. Look what oppa brought you!" I watched as he grabbed something from the table next to the crib.

"Here you go baby sis, oppa bought you a panda bear!" He lowered a stuffed black and white bear into the crib. In the corner of my eyes, my baby hands reached out to grab the toy from my brother. I stopped crying, and started hugging the bear tight in my arms.

"I love you lil sis, grow up to be a beautiful woman okay? I know you will. Goodnight lil sis," He walked away from the crib, and I closed my eyes.

A scream came form the kitchen, and my mom's voice rang in my ears.

"GLENN! RUN! TAKE YOUR SIST-" Painful screaming rang through the room.

"Mom? MOM!" Glenn and I screamed. I started to get off the couch, but Glenn held me back by grabbing me around the waist.

"MOM!" I yelled, but all the reply I got was more screaming.

"Jamie! I have to get you out of here! Run upstairs, go to your room!" Glenn shook me, his eyes locked on mine.

"No, no no no no!" I screamed. Two men came out of the kitchen door, bloody knives in their hands.

"JAMIE RUN! THEY WANT YOU!" Glenn pushed me to the side and stood in front of me. One of the men advanced on my brother, the other came for me. I struggled to get up, but I was too busy watching my brother fight off the man.

"JAMIE!" I heard him shout to me. I was too scared, watching my brother fight for both our lives. I got up on my feet and head straight for my room. The man was right behind me ready to grab me. I reached my room just in time and slammed the door right in his face. I heard the man fall to the ground, unconscious. I grabbed my panda bear and hid under my desk, pulling the chair in. Minutes passed, then I heard footsteps coming fast up to my room. The door opened and I heard Glenn's voice.

"Jamie? Jamie it's okay, I fought him off. Jamie I'm going to go downstairs and call the police, I want you to stay wherever you are. Don't make any sounds. I'll be right back!" and he left me in my room. Another minute passed, then two more. I heard footsteps come up the stairs again.

"Glenn?" I said, softly. The footsteps came closer. I pushed the chair out just a bit, so I could see the doorway. Someone came through.

"GLENN! GLENN HELP!" I screamed. The man who came through grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"GLENN!" I screamed into the panda. I saw the man taking me through the front door, and Glenn following him.

"GLENN!" I screamed. The man put me down and put his arm against my throat, holding a gun to my cheek. My hands went straight to the man's arm, the panda still in my hand.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Glenn shouted. He was holding a gun that was pointed straight at the man's head. Glenn's hands were shaking, either in fear or anger. The man pushed the gun against my cheek. I began to whimper.

"I said… put my sister down!" Glenn said, more calm but with every bit of anger in his voice. The man started to laugh.

"Tough luck bud." The man said. He turned me around and threw me back over his shoulder and ran into a van across the street.

* * *

My eyes flickered open. Moans came from beneath me. _Thank gosh I don't move in my sleep._ I looked down to see how many walkers I had attracted. Two, four, six… twelve. I reloaded my gun, and shot them all dead, though I'd attract more with the noise I was making. Quietly, I jumped off the branch I was sleeping on. I felt around for my knife, then I remembered I put it in my boot. I tried to remember why I was sleeping on a tree, then I remembered seeing my brother. _Who were those people?_ I pondered while stumbling around. _A prison, they said something about a prison…_ I didn't know this place well, but I had to try. I started walking straight, hoping to find the long road again. Minutes pasted, then hours, til I finally found the road. I tried to think of which was lead to Woodbury; I had to go the opposite. I began walking again, but it had seemed like I was walking in circles. It began to get dark again, so I found another tree to house on.

Weeks of searching for a prison had passed, maybe about a month by now. I was beginning to lose hope.

I was trying to find food, maybe berries, when I had a sudden urge to pee. I found a tree to squat behind. When I finished my business, I got up, but suddenly froze. I heard the sound of leaves crunching behind me. _Probably walkers, nothing to be scared of Jamie._ I grabbed the bow I had found on the road days ago and readied myself. I jumped out from behind the tree and pointed an arrow straight ahead to the figure. It wasn't a walker. Instead, I was staring at a set of set of … sexy baby blue eyes. I was about to lower my bow, but I remembered that this man could be a threat. My hands were shaking, this guy was.. hot.

"Well ain't chu a beauty," he said, a smile on his face. He didn't lower his bow, but he chuckled at me.

"Hey bro! I got myself one beautiful catch!" He yelled to someone behind him. Another man came onto the clearing, and anger flashed in my eyes.

"Well well! Pleasure to see you out 'ere 'gain, princess."


	4. Ch4: Reunited

A Heart Inside the Cave

Ch4: Reunited

"Well well! Pleasure to see you out 'ere 'gain, princess." Merle said, with that unbearably hot and wicked smile of his.

"Ain't such a pleasure to me, dickface," I spat at him, "Who's your friend here? Maybe you could ask him to not stick an arrow in my face?"

"Aw such a lady shouldn't be using harsh words like those now, maybe if you be a bit kinder to yer ol' Merle buddie I might even be obliged to ask my bro here to stand down,"

"This is your lil bro? No way," This guy was way too hot to be related to that dick.

"You'd better believe he's my baby brother. Daryl! Why don't chu put the bow down, don't want my sweetheart 'ere to have an arrow sticking out her head now do I," Merle joked. Daryl lowered the bow, and said

"You're a beauty, aren't chu,"

"Beautiful is my middle name, pretty-boy. Now get, I'm on a hunt,"

"Aw sweetheart don't leave me here 'lone with my bro! I haven't had some sugar since Woodbury!" Merle said to me, and blocked my way after pushing Daryl to the side.

"Oh yeah I should give you some sugar even when you left me in bed, now I totally wanna get it on with you 'gain. Get outta my way I'm looking for someone." Sarcasm was a favourite of mine, even when I was angry.

"Aw honey don't tell me yer looking for that Glenn kid, he ain't even a pretty boy like Daryl here," said Merle, but how'd he know I was looking for Glenn.

"I said, get! I gotta find my brother!"

"Oh he's yer brother? Oh my, well. How bout this, I bet chu looking for that prison they call home, eh? Lil Daryl here was just mentioning how he misses them friends so much, how bout chu come 'long with me and we'll bring yu to yer brother 'gain. Then we'll all have a nice family reunion, won' we?" I didn't like what Merle offered, but I didn't have a choice. Either be a tag-along with them or hit the road, walking in circles 'gain.

"Don't think this means we gett'n back together after you made me a one night stand," I snarled at Merle.

"Oh darling I know you'll change your mind sooner or later! Nobody can resist ol' Merle,"

"Oh I'll try my best then"

We kept walking for another hour, til we finally hit a clearing.

"It's just up ahead, see? You can see it alrea-" Daryl paused, squinted at something I couldn't see, then jumped, "JESUS RICK! C'MON! WE GOTTA HELP HIM!" I didn't know what or who he was talking about, then I remembered 'Rick', _Ain't he the fella that made dickface cut his hand off?_ , but Daryl was already speeding off towards the gates of the prison. We were just about 10 feet away from a crowd of walkers when I realized that this Rick was trapped. I saw Daryl grab his bow and shoot the head of a walker that was too close for comfort for Rick. When I got a look at Rick, he was smiling like he'd finally found his lost puppy.

"Daryl!" He said, while Merle and I were getting the other walkers, "Thought you left us for good!"

"I couldn't leave my family 'ere, and this tag-along here just had to come with us," Daryl said. Rick led us into the prison and gave us a cell.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Never got your name, what do I call you?" Rick asked me.

"Jamie."

"Alright Jamie. Get yourself rested, Daryl will tell you when dinner is."

"K thanks."

The cell wasn't much, just a bunk bed and a table and chair. I had to share with Merle since this was their spare cell.

"I'm getting bottom." I said before Merle even took a step into the cell.

"Aw naw sweetheart how you expect me to get up there?" He joked. He looked at me with his wicked smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, I know what you're thinking."

"You do, now," He still had that irritating smile on his face, irritating but irresistible, "You know you want me, you always did first time you got a look of Merle." He started taking step toward me until I was backed up into the corner. His figure shadowed over me and I felt his hand run down my side to my hips. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his blue, blue eyes. I flung my arms around his neck and raised myself to the tip of my toes and kissed him. I couldn't stop kissing him and he didn't try to stop me from it either. Once I finally pulled back, he was smiling like he'd finally gotten what he wanted.

"I hate you so much…" I said, and then smiled from how obvious my lie was. He pushed me against the wall and leaned in to kiss me, except this time it was longer. We could've gone on forever, but we were interrupted when we heard Daryl snickering from the cell door.

"Dinner time, thought you oughtta know," he said, trying not to laugh.

"We'll be down," I said.

I didn't think so many people could be survivors when I saw how many were gathered in the cell hall eating dinner.

"Guys this is Jamie, she came with Daryl and Merle."

I looked around the lot of 'em, looking for Glenn. He wasn't within the group. I didn't ask about him, not yet. But within the first couple minutes I learned the names of all of them. There was Beth, Carl, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Hershal, and little baby Judith. We ate silently, until Carl asked me,

"So where'd you come from before you found Daryl?"

"I was on my own for a while, about a month I believe. But… I came from a small town I guess."

"Small town?" Carl asked, I felt that he was suspicious of me and said,

"Yeah. Woodbury. I ran though… Um… yeah." A couple of them gasped, I could see why. They escaped from there just a while ago.

"Jamie, could I talk to you.. alone for a while." Rick asked. I got up and said

"yeah." Rick walked into the neighboring cell, and looked at me.

"I'm getting a sense you aren't telling us the whole truth of why you're here,"

"I'm not telling the whole truth then. Not to all of you. But I'm getting a sense that you're the leader here, so I'm going to ask you, where is my brother."

He paused, then said,

"We don't have you're brother. But if you tell us the whole truth, then maybe we could help you with that problem."

"I know you have my brother. You had him when you were in Woodbury."

He paused again, and said,

"How do you know we were in Woodbury,"

"I was there too. I saw you haul my brother away. You said that you had to get back to the prison. Where is Glenn?" I demanded.

"You were shooting at us!"

"I was told to! But then I followed you guys over the wall! I had to break ranks and follow you, then I lost your group when you ran into the dark. Why was my brother in Woodbury?"

"HE WAS IN WOODBURY, BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND MERLE HERE WAS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HIS FACE!" He yelled in my face.

"… What…?" I said, weakly.

"Merle took Glenn and Maggie to the Governor, and beat your bro's face to a pulp. That's why we were in Woodbury. We were on a rescue mission for him and Maggie."

"He… no.. Merle he wouldn't do that…"

"Oh yes he would. Sweetheart you don't know what kind of man Merle is. Best you be careful with him." I was so confused, then so angry at Merle.

"Where is he now." I demanded, hate and anger filling my voice.

"Up in the guard tower."

"Where."

"I'll show you."

Rick took me outside the prison, and pointed it out. I ran.


	5. Ch5: Madness

A Heart Inside the Cave

**Thank you Sugi for the review, I'll try my best to put in a bit more detail on the scenery, character background. I'm trying to put some character background into Jamie's dreams, guess that didn't catch on. And a thanks to anyone who gave AHIC a chance and read it!**

Ch5: Madness

Heart pounding fast, fists shaking from anger, mind filled with terrible thoughts. If it wasn't my brother up in that guard tower, I swear I'd kill everybody in rage. Rick had said Merle had beat Glenn, I couldn't get his words out of my head: "Because your boyfriend Merle here was beating the shit out of his face." Merle wouldn't do that… would he? I haven't known him for long, but I'm sure he wasn't that cruel. And if he did, why? My legs were shaking as I reached the guard tower. I flung open the door and it crashed against the wall. I could hear my heart pound in my ears as I ran up the stair, two by two. When I reached the top, I paused. A man's silhouette was shadowed on the dusty pane. _Was is… Glenn?_ I stood there for a minute, my chest throbbing from the sprint. _What if it wasn't?_ No, I couldn't think like that. _But what if it wasn't Glenn?_ Then I'd kill the lot of them. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to the tower.

"OPPA!" I cried and tackled the man to the ground in a hug. He was so surprised and shocked I couldn't blame his instinct of pointing a knife in my face.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled at me, his face sweating from fear.

"You don't remember your own sister?" I laughed at him. It was Glenn, his face was so familiar even as an adult man. I looked at him, and I saw shock in his eyes as he finally remembered and realized who I was. His mouth opened, closed, opened again, but no words came out. He must've realized how silly he must've looked, so he laughed, and smiled, and trapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh Christ Jamie! I gave up searching after a year; I thought they might've killed you! Where have you been all this time?"

"Gave up on your little sister so fast? Hurtful!" I joked with him. It'd been way too long. All these lonely years, and now I found my brother. I looked at him, and finally noticed the bruises. All happiness swept from my face.

"Is it true? Did Merle.. Did he really?"

"Yeah."

I felt it again. Anger filled every vein of my body. I didn't want to believe it, but I wanted to so badly.

"Why would he do this?!" I screamed, not meaning to frighten Glenn.

"He.. He found Maggie and I while on a supply hunt, wanted to know where his brother was, where we were staying. I couldn't tell him, I can't rat out the others to a killer like him." The words rang through my mind. "A killer like him," What else did I not know about Merle? Or was I just a stupid brainless damsel in distress to him.

"Jamie… how do you know Merle?" he demanded.

"He.. we.. I met him in Woodbury. He didn't seem like a killer, how could I not have… he's not like that Glenn!" I didn't want to believe Merle would be such a villain.

"Jamie you can't think that! He's a killer! He's done terrible things to me, Maggie, you can't trust him!" I wanted to tell him to shut up. Even though Merle had done some pretty heartless things to me, I still loved him.

"Glenn, he could be different!"

"He's a killer. He humiliated Maggie, and beat me to this! How can you defend him?"

"Because… because…" What was I supposed to say? 'Because I love him'? That'd make me look like a real softy, thought I probably already did.

"Because what?"

"He just seems like a good guy…"

"Seems? Jamie you can't just trust someone because they SEEM to be a good person!" He looked at me, and in the first time, he looked at me disgusted. Then his eyes widened.

"You didn't… did you?"

"Did I what."

"You had.. you did it with him didn't you!" His eyes looked angry. So angry I could feel it radiating from his body. I got up, a little frightened.

"Glenn!"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Glenn no, stop!" He ran out through the door and down the stairwell. I fell to the ground, and started to cry. _C'mon Jamie, get yourself together._ My legs were shaking again. I tried to get up, but I stumbled and fell back down. From the tower, I could see Glenn running across the field, heading back into the prison. _C'mon Jamie, get your shit together!_ I forced myself up, and started after him.

"MERLE YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Glenn's voice echoed through the prison.

"Aw lookie 'ere, what chu so steamed 'bout ol bud?" Merle said. I sprinted straight into the cell hall. Everybody but Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Glenn were pressed against the wall in their own will or backing away in their cell room. Glenn grabbed a knife from his pocket and lunged at Merle, but Rick held him back.

"What's going on between you two?!" Rick yelled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, C'MERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

"GLENN! STOP IT!" I yelled, and tried to pry the knife out of his hands.

"OKAY EVERYBODY JUST STOP! NOW," Rick pulled out a gun and shot into the air, "Alright. Now everybody calm their asses down, and somebody explain to me what's happening 'ere." Daryl was holding Glenn back by his arms while Merle was kicking back on the wall like nothing was the matter. I saw Glenn try to pull away from Daryl, but it was no use.

"THIS SONOFA BITCH HERE F**KED MY SISTER!"

"Aw yeah I did and it was some goooood f**k."

"Merle!" I yelled, a little torn inside.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Glenn tried to escape Daryl's hold, but Daryl was too strong.

"Glenn can we settle this in a calm fashion? Nobody else is yelling." Said Rick.

"Glenn, it's not like that!" I tried to say, but he didn't listen.

"Aw sweetheart it sure was everything like that. Don't chu remember? That was one hell of a night, princess."

"Shut up!" I yelled, how could he just say that?

"Merle, stop it. Jamie, you should get back." Rick pushed me into one of the cells.

"NO! I will not get back! Glenn you may be my brother, and you have every right to defend me like this, but I can make my own choices now! For Christ's sake I'm 24! You'll let me do what I want!"

"I'll let you do what you want alright but I won't let this bastard f**k my sister! Jamie! You don't even know him! You don't know what he's done!"

"'ey now, if your little sis wants me, so let her!" Merle said, still chuckling.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. I was still angry with him for everything.

"Okay, just trying to 'elp, miss."

"Don't you see everything's he done, Jamie? Can't you see he's not a good person?" Glenn said, finally calming down.

"He beat you, I'm not saying I'm mad about that, but it was his job! He was ordered to, weren't you?"

"Pretty much, sugar tits."

"Jamie! Whether or not it was his job to, it still can't account to humiliating Maggie!"

"SEE? You're just blaming him for Maggie! Not for anything else!"

"No I'm not! I'm blaming him f-"

"No. Just shut up. I wish I never found you now."

"Jamie!" I walked out, heading out of the prison. I wasn't going to leave; I just needed to blow off some steam.

I headed for the back of Cell Block E, where hopefully nobody could find me. I was breathing heavily, I was so angry with Glenn and Merle. I reached into my pockets, not really expecting anything to be in them. But I felt a small box and something cold. I pulled out a cigar box and a lighter. _Where did I get these? Must've picked them up sometime in Woodbury…_ I hadn't smoked in a while; the last time must've been before the breakout. Uncle Ben always told me that smoking was bad for my health, but I never saw a real big harm. My guardian, the one who kidnapped me, Jose Ferdinand, encouraged me to smoke when I felt stressed. He said it was better than blaming someone else and going to prison. He wasn't a great role model to live by. Every night he'd bring back a new prostitute he found on the street and every morning he'd be hung-over from it. _Ah what's the harm? Might as well._ I took out a cigar and lit the end. I just sat there in the sun, trying not to think about all my problems. I knew I should've tried to do something about it, but what would that bring me? _Just more trouble I bet._ I started to hum, and I tried to remember some songs that I liked.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

"Got a purty voice there princess, got a talent for that don't chu." I looked up and Merle was slouching against the wall a couple feet away. He started walking towards me, lucky for him I had calmed down.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey yourself, why don't chu come back inside. It's getting dark out here 'know," I hadn't noticed that the sun was almost setting.

"I'd rather stay out here thanks."

"Well then guess you gots company,"

"Why are you even here, aren't you mad?"

"Nothing to be mad bout sweetheart," he sat down next to me and said,

"Never knew you smoke, didn't think such a good girl would be such a badass."

"You want?" I asked him, passing him a cigarette.

"Thanks," he took his own lighter out and lighted it. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, and then I asked him,

"Why'd you just tell him?"

"Tell 'em what?"

"That we, ya'know. F**ked."

"Why couldn't I?"

"I dunno, maybe cause it's private?"

"Nothing private about getting it on with a pretty miss." Another awkward silence passed. The sun was going down and they sky was red-orange.

"It was just your job, right?"

"Beating your brother to a pulp? Yeah. Just a job. Wouldn't you do the same to find your bro?"

"Well if that's how you put it, I guess." Another minute passed. Merle yawned, and put his arm around me.

"Am I still your one night stand?"

"Aw honey you were never my one night stand, don't bring yourself to that,"

"But you just left… And who writes 'fun night princess' on a condom wrapper?" We started laughing.

"Ol' Merle does, that's who," He gave me that smile again, then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sometimes people just need to laugh,"

Merle looked at me funny, then started chuckling.

"C'mere princess," He brought me in tighter til I scooted onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest, wondering to myself '_Why can't I always be in his arms?_'

We sat there for at least an eternity, watching the sun set.

"You ready to go back?"

"Only if you're walking in with me,"


	6. Ch6: XXX

A Heart Inside the Cave

****WARNING** nearly half this chapter should be censored. Okay like 85% of it is me trying to put a little 'adult action' into the story. It doesn't have much of a main put into the story so if you don't want to read this chapter you can skip onto the next one. Thanks guys!**

Ch6: xxx

I could see Glenn glaring at Merle and I when we entered the prison holding hands. I felt a little guilty; I was parading my brother's worst nightmare right in front of him. Guilty, but not sorry. Once we walked into our cell room, Merle pushed me up against the wall with his right arm and grabbed my buttom with his hand. I let out a yelp of surprise.

"Baby c'mon, I'm not in the mood," I didn't want to reject what he might've had in mind, but I felt too guilty for Glenn seeing me like this.

"Aw don't tell me that son of a bitch's stopping me from getting some ass!"

"My mother wasn't a bitch you fuck."

"Woah girly didn't mean it that way! All I meant was Glenny-boy getting caught up in yer mind,"

"I'm just a little guilty…"

"Nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Maybe for you, you Dixons are tough and rowdy, but I'm just a 'Lin',"

"Aw c'mon princess, I aint gonna beg you to, but do it for yer Merle, c'mon,"

"I hate how you can make me do stuff…"

"I love you too, princess,"

-XXX-

I could feel his rough hand moving up my sides and onto my breasts. He put his right arm across my back and moved me onto the bed, pushing me down into the hard mattress. His hand grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulled it over my head. Then I feel cold metal on my nips as he puts his stub **(yes I am going to call Merle's new hand thing a stub, what else is there to call it.)** against my breasts. He leans down to me and our lips meet. His cracked lips felt good against mine, though I tasted smoke that was lingering from his recent smoke. His tongue was all over my lips, waiting for entrance. I started to moan, his body was covering me, his warmth heating me. Then cold air swept onto me when Merle got up and pulled his muscle-shirt off from the back. _Oh Christ that's sexy… _He threw it to the corner and gave me a look that said 'Get ready for the roughest f**k of your life cause baby I'm going to tear you apart with my animal-like dick.'

I got up and he instantly took my place, kicked back with his hands behind his head.

"Sweetheart, it ain't gonna suck itself," Merle said, looking at me straight in the eye with his signature smile. So I scooted up to his crotch and lowered myself to it, biting the zipper on his fly and pulling it down. I looked up at him, and he nodded at me, still smiling.

"Well, go on," I started to tug off his trousers, which left me his pale blue boxers. I didn't need to pull them off to see his already massive erection, which made me bright red. I slowly began to tug his boxers off…

**The rest of these scene will be told in Merle's POV if that if okay. I get a very series case of the giggles when I try to write sex scenes. **

She began to take a grip of my dick, and started to bring her hand up and down the shaft while her other hand was cupping my balls. _Holy shit she's so hot, can't wait to get inside her pussy!_ **(Okay this is even weirder but I'm doing this for you guys if I don't get a review I swear to Reedus and Rooker I'll be so disappointed. )** Her mouth came close to the tip, when she looked up into my eyes. She had pretty big honey brown eyes for an Asian chick. _God I wanted to f**k her tight little pussy so bad._

"Well?" I said. I felt her warm tongue against my dick as she began to suck. _Aw yeah, this bitch knows how to do it good._ A deep growl from inside escaped through my mouth, I wanted to release everything into her mouth, but I refrained for a bit longer.

When I couldn't hold it any longer, I yelled,

"OOO BABY! This tiger just couldn't hold it in any longer!" She looked up at me, still gripping to my cock, and I watched her as she swallowed my cum. Her mouth opened, my stuff all over her mouth. She licked her lips, and gave me a wink. Her hands pushed against my legs as she hoisted herself up on her knees and waddled forward so she was right above my spot. I waited for her to 'put it in' but instead she fell over onto my chest, her cheek pressed against my shoulder. I heard a small moan come from her mouth.

"Something the matter princess?" I asked.

"I'm tiredddddd," she whined.

"Aw c'mon don't be a sissy,"

"I'm a girl you idiot"

"I know that! C'mon," She let out another moan, this time louder.

"Keep moaning like that and you'll be moaning so loud Glenn'll come up here and stab me right in the balls,"

"Shut up." I smiled as she picked herself up. She hesitated right before she was gonna come down onto the package, and fell onto my chest again.

"C'mon, don't tease me like that, I was getting all excited!"

She muttered something into my chest.

"Say that again?"

"Why don't you do ittttt" she whined, it was kinda getting on my nerves, but it was kinda cute too.

"Fine then, but I'm telling you now I won't go easy on ya." I smirked, then raised myself up with my elbows. She did a cute little roll of my chest and onto the bed. I looked down at her face; It was round with 'er beautiful honey brown eyes and her watermelon pink lips and a little white dribble from my cum. She smiled up at me, finally getting what she wanted.

"What'chu smiling 'bout, I ain't chur bitch," I joked. Her hands were laid next to her head; her chocolate brown hair was in a messy braid to the side. My hand grabbed and tugged the hair-tie out of the braid, and her hair flew perfectly onto her shoulder. I looked between the gap between our bodies and guided my throbbing wet and rock-hard dick into her vagina, and Jamie whimpered and let out a long moan or pleasure.

"Like that don't chu you little Chinese slut," I said, wanting her to scream my name.

"I'm Kor—Mmmmm Merle…"

"That's right, say my name, scream it!"

"MMMMM MERLE! MERLE BABIE HIT IT MMM" She yelled out. The others would probably wake up and slit my throat if they walked in on us, but they didn't thankfully. I thrust my cock into her pussy over and over again, pounding her vagina repeatly; I wanted her—no, I needed her to scream for me, to shout my names to the heavens. But instead, she flung her arms around me and pulled me down to her so our chests were touching with no gap between. I heard her moan loudly next to my ear. She kept saying my name over and over again. It wasn't what I originally wanted, but I felt happy with it anyway.

**Back to Jamie's POV**

The bed creaked every time Merle thrust himself into me, but I paid no attention. All I could think about was how good it felt when I was under Merle's body and letting him have his way with me. I wanted to beg to him for more, more, but I wasn't sure I could take anything more than what he was already giving me. I had my arms around him, my hands grabbing to his sweaty back while he pounded away, and my legs wrapped around his torso. I felt like nothing could make me livelier than what was happening at that second, but then we were interrupted by Daryl's voice coming from the cell door.

"Keep it down you sick lovebirds! Yer wake'n everyone up!" Merle started laughing, and said

"You'd think I'd care baby brutha!" Merle kept going, but a little slower, distracted with conversation.

"Yeah well let's see who be care'n when Glenn 'omes up 'ere and takes off yur dick!" Merle stopped and turned to face Daryl,

"Then tell Glenn fur me that he don't gotta worry bout 'is lil sis no moe once I take her up to pleasure town!"

"Well you'd might as well take pleasure town 'ere with one of em bulldozers and fireworks cause yer wake'n everybody up!"

"Come'on guys, stop arguing. It's okay Daryl, we'll stop. Tell them else to get back to sleep." I said, yawning myself and rubbing my eyes.

"No mo'e noise 'night alright?" Daryl said

"Yeah yeah" I said, and he left.

"Whut? We ain't stopping now!" Merle complained.

"Just be quiet with it!" I said, and he continued, though not so roughly. The bed started to creak again.

"GO TO SLEEP YOU TWO!" Daryl yelled from the hall. I let out a small laugh and said to Merle,

"C'mon, we'll finish up later, k?"

"I don't like it but alright,"

So Merle pushed himself up and lay next to me on his shoulder. He slipped his right arm under my head so I could use it as a pillow, though his muscles didn't make it all that comfortable. I moved myself up close to him, his chest right in front of my face, and cuddled up right there.

"Love you," I said, hoping he'd reply the same, but he kissed my head. A couple seconds passed, then I heard him reply,

"Love you too."


	7. Ch7: Tension

A Heart Inside the Cave

*****WARNING*** short scene ahead, read if you must, the content in this chapter is pretty important, but I'll warn you when the scene is—if you'd like to skip it.**

Ch7: Tension

The morning ray of sunshine that was perfectly aimed at my face glinted and caused me temporary blindness as I got up to stretch. Looking around, I felt that usual sense of isolation and worry I got at the start of each day. The walls were gray and covered with chalk marks, marking each day of the previous inhibitor's imprisonment. Unfortunately for me, the days of being caged into this terrifying world were countless, unlimited, infinite. Dust had begun to crowd the articles of clothing that were thrown into the corner the previous night. I crouched down to pick up my slightly torn black tank and my baggy old hiking pants, when I noticed something shining against the rays of sun seaming in from the prison bars. When I picked it up, I recognized the old knife that I kept in my boots so often that my old papa HyungSu had given to me before leaving on a business trip when I was 5. Memories instantly flashed into my vision. I saw my pops crouch down to me and kiss my forehead, before speaking to me in quick and fluent Korean.

"Little Jamie, before I leave, I want to show you something of mine that your grandmother had given to me when I was a little older than your age," His hand reached into his bag, and brought out a small hunting knife with a thick leather sheathe. He placed the little knife in my outstretched little hands. It was bigger than both my hands and twice as heavy as mom's cooking pot. My left hand grabbed the leather bound handle tight as my right ran it's fingers across the sheathe. I watched as I lead my thumb over the silver ironed imprints pressed into the sheathe. Tiny Hangul characters were printed on the edge of the sheathe. I couldn't read yet, but my pops read it aloud,

"The only thing to fear is nothing but fear itself," I recognized few of the words, but I repeated what papa said in English with a small mutter.

"That's right, Jamie. If you ever begin to feel afraid, just remember that you can't let yourself feel that way, alright? I love you, Jamie, Glenn. Tell your mother that I left cash on the kitchen table. I'll be back in a month's time. Glenn, take care of your sister." He waved goodbye and walked out the house, down the street, and turned into the corner, out of my sight, forever. He never came back.

I stowed the knife back into the boots I had taken off yesterday, into the familiar sheathe that I'd wove into my boot months ago. A groan came from behind, and the sound a body hitting the mattress.

"Get up you lazy sack of beef," I told Merle.

"Honey there's no beef in this ol' sack, just a hunk o' muscle," He turned on his side to face the wall, reaching for imaginary blankets. Why were the sleepy voices of men so annoyingly sexy?

"Why's it always gotta be so damn cold in 'ere?!" Merle yells, his voice echoing along the walls. I picked up his old ragged muscle shirt and trousers, and threw them at him.

"Why so fussy you ol' hag?"

"I'm not fussy, and I'm most defiantly not an ol' hag, though I think you is, being twice my age ya' know. Think before you speak, Merle darling,"

"I ain' twice yer age! Yer only… whut… 16?"

"Flattering, but I'm 24. So yes, Merle, you are twice my age, you lookin like you're 50 or somethin',"

"Well I'll be darned, look who's the smartass all o' a sudden,"

"At least I was schooled unlike a drop out like you,"

"Schooled by a bunch of drug dealers and pimps,"

"Don't that sound familiar to you?" I teased, sitting down on the mattress in a comfy spot next to him.

"Not at al—wait I see where yer going with this,"

"Sure you do," I said, poking him on the back with my finger.

"C'mon you lazy redneck, get chur ass up," Slapping his bottom, causing him to suddenly sit up and drag me into a loose headlock. He leaned close to my face and kissed me on the cheek.

"Just get up!" I said again, laughing all the while.

"Don't chu got a supply run 'day, somewhere to be?"

"You're hopeless, you are. Ya know that, 'ight?"

"I know, I know. Go run around and get your cookies and milk," He muttered, before turned around again. I didn't want to bother anymore, so I left the cell and out to the gates, where Rick, Glenn, Carl, and Daryl stood waiting for me. Glenn was still glaring at me, but now with more intensity.

"Been waiting for you for half an hour now. Where were you? Having another round with Merle, whore?" He lashed at me. I felt deeply hurt inside, but I tried to ignore the question. My own brother had just called me a whore.

"Glenn, shut up. Don't matter about being late, just get back early. We don't want to lose you both out at night, the walkers could find you." Said Rick, eyeing us both down.

"We know, we know. You coming PB&J?" Daryl said to me. He'd started calling me 'PB&J' ever since I told him off for trying to give me the nickname of 'James'. But he'd said he liked PB&J too because my eyes were the color of peanut butter.

"Coming," I said.

Carl opened the gate for us, and Daryl hit the gas pedal, hard. We drove down the long road, dust flying behind us. My eyes were glued to the upcoming road, looking for any sign of a 7-11, or maybe a Shell or Chevron. Minutes passed, then Daryl said,

"Glad he didn't leave you again,"

"Whut?"

"I said, glad he didn't leave you again."

"How you know that?"

"Well you were pissed when you walked out of the prison,"

"Oh, yeah. What'd you be like if he did?"

"Be pretty pissed at him, breaking you like that. Be a lil glad too though,"

"Why?"

"I'd have this purty lady to myself wouldn't I," My cheeks went red. Daryl was hot, sexy, kind-hearted, anything and everything a girl like me would've wanted, but Merle was hard and sturdy, something I wanted. You had sweet Daryl and salty spittoon Merle.

Another couple of minutes passed, then I saw a small path branching off of the main road.

"Up ahead! Right side, small path. Could lead to a station!" I said, alerting Daryl. As we drove up and onto the path, I saw my guesses were right. Daryl parked the SUV right in front of an old Shell station.

"See if the gas still works, I'll check inside for supplies." Said Daryl. I had almost forgotten how to use the gas machines; I'd been much too long since I last used one. A year before the acopolypse, I stole my Papa Ferdinand's shiny red Lamborghini and took it out for a drive. I didn't know how to drive, and I surely didn't have a license to, but over the years I watched Papa Ferdinand start his old jeep, I slowly learned how to drive myself.

I examined the machine, and pressed a couple buttons. The little screen showed nothing, just dead bug guts. I stood there, probably looking like an idiot. I tried kicking the machine, which didn't work. Tried taking the nozzle out and putting it into the gas hole thing, that didn't work either. Half an hour must've passed until I gave a load groan and gave up. I lowered myself to the ground and sat there against the tire thinking how much of a moron I was. Seconds passed, then I got up and went to go ask Daryl for help. I opened the door to the station store, and found myself in a dark vast room. Through what light was emitting from the sky behind me, I found rows and rows of empty stands. Then I heard a glass bottle rolling across the floor a little deeper in the store.

"Daryl?" I said, my voice echoing into the store. "Daryl you in here?" I squinted my eyes and tried to see what was ahead of me, but it was no hope. My hand started to feel around the walls for a light switch. A small switch, a flick, and the lights flickered on. I stepped back, a little blinded from the brightness. Slowly, I began to walk into the store. I didn't see or hear any walkers, surely Daryl had cleared them already. Reaching into my boot, I took out my knife. I walked deeper. The only thing I could hear was my own footsteps mixed with my heaving breathing and that stupid buzz I always heard when electricity was on around me. Then the sound of glass breaking, and humming came from just behind an empty, white, metal stand.

"Daryl?" I said again, taking another step closer to the stand.

"Daryl come out, are you hurt?" My voice was shaky, and I felt a little scared of what I might see. _No, you can't be scared. C'mon. Toughen up._ One more step, then I turned. It was Daryl, lying on the ground, his bow next to him. I found empty beer bottles all around him on the floor.

"Where did you… oh my god Daryl are you drunk?" I asked, though if he was I would defiantly be able to tell him sober from drunk.

"Why you are a sexxyyyyyy fine thing," He lingered on the last word, his sentence all slurred together.

"Daryl get up." I said.

"N-N-Nooo! I don't wanna!"

"Get up you filthy drunk. Where did you find all this beer?"

"If I, If I tell you, then I don't hafta get up."

"Fine. Where did you find all the beer?" It didn't seem like he was in any condition to stand anyway. His hand slowly went up, a finger outstretched. He pointed to a fridge that I hadn't seen. In the fridge, were about 10 or twenty packs of beer. I didn't know what to do with them. I wanted to take them all back for Merle and the others. Everybody, even Carl, seemed like they needed a drink to get all this stuff off their mind. _But it's too much! And what'if someone else needs it more than we do?_ We couldn't be the only survivors, not with how many people seemed to have come to Woodbury. I figured I'd take a couple packs, maybe half, for the group.

"Daryl get in the car,"

"You said I din't hafta get up!"

"Get your drunk ass up, and get in the car!" I yelled.

"Meanie," He pouted like a little kid, and stumbled on his feet as he tried to get up.

"C'mon Daryl," I said, helping him up. I gave him a shoulder to walk with, and put my arm across his back.

"C'monnnn" I said again, half dragging him to the SUV. I swung open the back seat door, and tried to stuff him in. It took a couple minutes to get him inside because he was kicking at me.

"Drunk idiot," I muttered under my breath as I walked for the drivers seat and took the keys out of the ignition. I locked all the doors rolled down one window just enough to let in some air and went back into the store. After about another hour, I had hauled 10 packs of beer into the trunk of the car. I brought Daryl's bow back outside and threw it on the seat next to the driver. When I looked back, expecting Daryl, he was reaching over the seat trying to grab another beer.

"Jesus Christ this son of a bitch…" I swore, not wanting to startle Daryl and make him fall over into the trunk. Getting out of the car, I swung open the same door I pushed him through.

"C'mon Daryl you little shit, get back into your seat!" I muttered loudly as I tried to haul him over the headrests. _One more tug…_ and OOF! I fell onto the seat, and Daryl on top of me. He started chuckling when we pulled himself up. He was sitting right on top of my waist, stopping me from getting up.

-xxx-

"Get'off you fat pig," I snarled at him. But Daryl leaned in close, too close. But I didn't push him away. Instead, I let him kiss me. _This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this! Get off!_ I was battling with myself inside my head, but the thing was, Daryl was forcing me to kiss him. I could've slapped him back sober when his lips met mine… but I hadn't, and I didn't now. I just let him kiss me. Most of me felt wrong, and guilty, but a small part of me wanted this, wanted Daryl. His cracked lips were like Merle's, but so much more different from at the same time. I tasted beer on them, but I liked it. _C'mon! PUSH THIS BASTARD OFF OF YOU!_ I screamed at myself inside, but I didn't push him off, I let him on. He started to take off his vest and move his hands up my sides, like Merle did. Daryl pulled my tank off and started to kiss me down my body to my stomach, where just below his hands were tugging off my pants.

"Close the door," I let myself say, unintendly so. He listened to me and shut the door, making the car shake a little. My hair rested beside and under me as he lifted my legs up to his shoulder and stuck his head in between. I felt his warm wet tongue inside me and I couldn't keep in a girl squeal of pleasure as he began feasting on a lady's jewel. The small part of me who wanted all this grew bigger and bigger until all the guilt of betraying Merle was locked away inside me. All of me now wanted this, and all of me wanted it NOW.


	8. Ch8: Confessions

A Heart Inside the Cave

Ch8: Confessions

The windows were misty, fogged up by the heat that emitted from both Daryl's naked body and mine, but I could see that the night had fallen. The lock that held the guilt of betraying Merle burst, and every bit of me began to regret the things I had just let Daryl do to me. How could I just betray a man that I loved for his drunken brother? How could I have just lain there, not even trying to stop Daryl from doing those things, but wanting him to go on? Was I becoming one of those self-centered whore-like girls who tossed around men's hearts? Was I, as Glenn had called me, a whore? Nearly every bit of me hated myself and chanted 'YOU'RE A WHORE! YOU'RE A WHORE!' but that small bit of my mind whispered through the loud displeasing shouts in my head, _There's still a way, you can still fix this. Tell him._ But I couldn't tell him; I couldn't break the soft bit of him that could make the toughest man I knew break down into tears. I didn't want to hurt Merle, though I might've just stabbed him right in the back for all the difference it made. And from all these terrible thoughts going through my head, a tear formed in my eye, and trickled down my cheek. Another followed, and then another. I began to cry, weeping, sobbing. All I wanted to do was tell Merle how sorry I was, how I never wanted to hurt him. But how could I without doing so? I cried so hard, I didn't' notice the body laying on top of me start to struggle from my tight grasp. _Daryl! Oh no, please be sober!_ Daryl yanked him self away from my grasp and rubbed his forehead and said,

"Ugh I'm so hung over…." He didn't seem to notice me at first, and then he looked around, then down. His eyes widened, and realization came into his mind.

"Oh fuck! God fucking dammit!" He yelled, shaking his head and swearing in disbelief. I just watched him, not daring to say anything.

"Did we?" He asked, looking right into my tear-filled eyes. I gave a slight nod, and covered my breasts.

"NO! FUCK!" He kept shaking his head, trying not to believe what he saw.

"You were drunk…" I said, my voice shaking, a little fearful of his anger.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck FUCK!"

"I told you to get into the car, but you didn't, so I tried to force you in…" He fell silent.

"You tried to reach for the beers in the back, you were about to fall over, so I tried to drag you back into your seat… and… and… I pulled you over and you fell on top of me…" Silence. I could hear crickets chirping beyond the car window.

"What else." He demanded, his voice calm, but still scary.

"You kissed me… and... and… and then we… we…" I was choking on my words, trying not to start crying again.

"Was I forcing you, did I force you to…" He asked. But this time I was the one who fell silent.

"I asked you, WAS I FORCING YOU?!," he shouted, but then it fell silent, "Did I… was it rape?" I didn't want to tell him.

"Answer.. me…" He demanded, separating his words.

"No." I could hear his breathing stagger, then he took a deep breath.

"Good."

"How is that good?," I was outraged by his reply. I had just betrayed his brother, and all he said was… GOOD?!

"What?" He looked puzzled, confused.

"HOW IS THAT GOOD? I HAD TO BETRAY YOUR BROTHER BY DOING THAT WITH YOU! YOU WEREN'T FORCING ME, I JUST LET YOU! I.. i… I wanted it… Oh Christ what is Merle going to say? Please, Please Daryl, I'm begging you. We can't tell him. We can't tell him we did this!" Daryl looked at me, shocked.

"NO! We have to tell Merle! I can't lie to him, not anymore!"

"But it'll break him! I can't! I can't… I can't let anything happen to the two of you."

"I can't lie to him either! We have to tell him. YOU, have to tell him." He said, every bit of seriousness in his tone. How could he force a job like this on me?

"If.. if you don't… I'll force you to. We can't hide this from Merle, I won't let you." Tears sprouted from my eyes, I looked at Daryl and pleaded him not to make me do such a terrible thing.

"You have to let him know. He'll forgive you…"

"What if he doesn't? What if he blames everything on you? I can't let anything happen between you guys either… I care about you both too much. It's all my fault…"

"And that's why you're the one who has to tell him."

"Daryl! Please!"

"Right when we get back. We'll say the tire went flat and we had to replace it with another we found."

"Daryl…"

"We'll leave and go back to the prison when the sun rises."

"Daryl please…"

"Don't beg me."

"But-"

"I said, don't beg me."

We sat there and dressed ourselves, waiting for the sunrise. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I knew I had to do it. I just had to tell him. All I could do to pass the time was to sit there. I pulled me legs up to the seat and started crying into my knees, until I felt something cold against my arm. I looked up to see Daryl, offering me a bottle of beer. I took it, thanked him, and popped off the cap with my teeth. I used to love to drink.

I only had one friend when I was younger, his name was Edward. He didn't like drinking, but he was the only one that cared about me so much that he stayed with me when I drank. Edward told me that one night, he took me back to Papa Ferdinand's house, and I was so drunk that I was yelling at the door at 3 in the morning, causing all the neighbors to wake up and start yelling back at me. When Papa Ferdinand finally opened the door, wide eyed with anger, he smacked me right across the face so hard the red wouldn't cool off until the next week. Edward was nearly always with me when I was out. Either I was doing cocaine, or crystal meth, or just plainly drinking at a bar, he was always there, ready to get me out of trouble if the cops ever arrived. He'd always bring me to this spot in the forest where nobody could've ever found us. He wait for me to fall asleep, and when I woke up hungover, he'd help me out and get me safely back to Papa's house without the cops tracking us down. For a short while after that time Papa smacked me, I felt a connection with Edward. I liked him. One day when we were out in the park, I pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"Why do you always do that?" Edward had asked, looking at me with annoyance.

"What?"

"Do those things that you know I hate, right in front of me! Meth, marijuana, cocaine, shrooms, drink beer, smoke… you know I hate it,"

"But you still tolerate it,

"Because I care about you! All this shit is really bad for you, you could die from it!"

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, and look at me, I'm not dead yet!" I joked.

"You're only 12! And look at you… meth? Coke? Marijuana? That's illegal!"

"I know. But I haven't been caught yet thanks to you."

"Please stop all of this…" He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Why? Cause you told me to? I don't have to listen to you, 'know that,"

"… Because I love you. That's why." I knew my ears had gone red, along with my cheeks and my entire face.

"I love you, I care about you, I don't want you getting caught by the police, I don't want you to die of this stuff." He kept on going.

"Jamie please stop all of this, I know you do it to escape from whatever's haunting you, but please! For m-" I threw my cigarette to the ground and stopped his with a kiss. It was a long kiss, but was ended by Edward pulling away and coughing.

"Oh.. sorry…" I said.

"No, it's okay." He put his hand on my face, and kissed me again.

Remembering Edward pained me even worse. I remembered as months ago I was running around in the neighborhood shooting down walkers, trying to get into Uncle Ben's lab. I remembered how I felt when I turned the corner and saw Edward, but not Edward. He had turned, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had tried to run away from his walker, but I told myself that every one of them had to die, no matter who they once where. They all had to die. I remembered the pain in my heart as I took aim at his head with my bow, closed my eyes tight, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I love you," and released the arrow. When I opened my eyes again Edward's body was flat on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his head, right between the eyes.

I took a sip of the beer. It tasted so familiar, but I forced myself to try not remember why the bitter liquid was. A tear fell out of my eye, and I lifted the whole bottle up and drank it empty. I saw Daryl look at me in the corner of my eye, surprised.

"I was an alcoholic drug-addict," I admitted, trying to feel proud about it, but failing miserably. My voice cracked as I told him,

"Beer was like my water."

"Surprised you didn't die from it." He said.

"Almost did, a friend saved me though."

"Tell me bout 'im," I didn't say anything as I looked at my empty bottle.

"Oh, sorry," He said.

"Beer please," I asked. Daryl put an arm over the seat and grabbed two more beers.

"One for you, one for me. Cheers," He toasted. The clinking of the two bottles rang through the van. I drank half of it down.

"Christ… How am I going to tell him." I mumbled.

"You religious?" Daryl asked.

"Fuck no, there's no way any God would've been so cruel as to do this to his creation."

"Gotta point there. I don't even know how this happened, don't supposed anyone does." I was silent again, wondering whether or not I should tell him.

"I know." I sighed, thinking to myself, _No point in keeping it to myself now_.

"What? How?"

"I was 8… My Uncle Ben was this lab scientist who discovered this virus, he named it Virus ABAC. It made people turn into those things. Then one day he injected me with this so called cure, but it isn't a cure at all. It's like an insolent for the virus… meaning I can't get infected. Walkers can bite me all they wanted, as long as nothing touched my heart, my lungs, and my brain, then I'd be fine. I could die from blood loss, and I'd just come back to life a couple hours later. It's kind of like… being immortal. But if any of the three I said got bitten or shot, I'm dead as a doornail." Daryl was silent for a long time, then he said,

"So… then how'd the outbreak happen?"

"When I was 16, Uncle Ben wanted to test me again, so I let him. He said the effects of the thing he injected me with were wearing off, but they were also changing. He asked me if I was taking anything, so I just told him out straight. I did a lot of drugs, smoked a lot, stuff like marijuana, and drank a lot too. Then he told me not to stop smoking the marijuana."

"Great uncle of yer's…" Daryl commented.

"Once I was done being tested, he let me go upstairs to sleep. I couldn't sleep, I was kinda scared of those walkers in the lab, and then I heard yells from the basement where the lab was. I didn't want to go down, the shouts sounded really painful… I was scared. All this time… I just think that if I hadn't just run, this might've never happened. I mean I had a knife on me, I could've killed those things off easily and stopped anyone else from getting infected, but I ran to the window instead and climbed out. And… that's pretty much it."

"So you aren't infected, huh. That's pretty cool actually!" Daryl said, smile on his face.

"If that's what you think, then sure. It is pretty cool. Until you see people you know turn, it's not friendly, or cool." Daryl was silent. A ray of sunshine lightened the inside of the car.

"We should get back…" I said to Daryl, "I'll drive this time."

"Lady you just had two beers there aint no way I'm letting you drive."

"Shut the fuck up and buckle up." I sneered at him.

"Alright, but don't get us killed,"


	9. Ch9: Confessions (2)

A Heart Inside the Cave

**This chap's gonna be short, I just want it getting around the main scene. Plus I'm on a train and it's not really a story-writing habitat up on the upper bunk with this hot guy staring at me from the other top bunk lol. Well, hope you like it!**

Ch9: Confessions (2)

The sunlight streamed across the pavement, lighting up the road and the trees around us. Everything looked beautiful with the morning sight set upon it, everything but me. My mood wasn't helping me at all, my heart felt pained, stabbed, crushed. I tried to amuse myself by imagine everything on fire, my mood agreed. I was feeling extremely pessimistic. It felt like all the nature around me was mocking me, saying _C'mon Jamie! Why aren't you happy and beautiful like us? Why don't you smile for a change?_ I shook the thought out of my head and took another swig of beer.

"Jamie you sure about this? I mean yer drinkin and drivin," Daryl said, concern in his voice.

"There ain't nobody that gon' catch me, send me to jail," I laughed, a little too heartedly. My mind felt dizzy, but I still kept my eyes on the road.

"Don't kill us out 'ere, Jamie. Don't make me die like this,"

Time passed by, like the trees on the side of the road. I saw a couple walkers on the road, and I felt a sense of rushed excitement when I ran them over. Then over the edge of the road, I saw the gates of the prison. 500 ft, 400 ft, 300 ft, _HONK HONK!_

My hand pressed against the wheel and the horns blared. I saw Carl running towards us while Maggie and Beth distracted the walkers. The gates opened and I drove us in. Rick, Glenn, and Merle were waiting for us right outside the prison.

"I thought I told you to be back before night," said Rick, glaring at the both of us.

"Uhhh yeah. The tire went flat over a rock or something, Daryl had to find a spare in the gas station. I looked at Daryl, and he nodded.

"But that doesn't matt'r. We got supplies." Daryl said. Merle walked toward me and gave me a hug. Glenn was glaring right at me. I rod of guilt struck through me.

"Urm, so we got some news…" I said to the group when we got inside, "When we were on a supply hunt, we found some beer!" Merle start whooping and everyone else gave a little cheer. I passed everyone a bottle, and even one to Carl. I felt happy for a second, 'til Daryl said…

"Jamie, needa talk now."

"What?"

"Now." I got up and walked over to him. He frowned at me.

"Have you told him."

"Daryl, please. Just… just give me til tonight."

"Jamie…"

"I know."

I felt snug wrapped up in Merle's arms, but I couldn't fall into a false trap like this.

"Merle…" I said, wanting to get it all over with.

"What's up sugar tits, you've been down some."

"Merle….. please forgive me."

"Fer whut?"

"… I… the tire didn't go flat on the supply hunt." Merle sat there, confused.

"The car, nothing happened to it. We should've been back before night," I said.

"So whut happened." His tone fell serious, and my heart dropped.

"Merle…"

"What. Happened." I started to cry, tears falling from my eyes and my throat clogging up.

"I… Daryl.. Daryl he found the beer, and he.. he got drunk," I paused, letting more tears fall, "I found him, just laying on the ground… and.. I told him to get in the car while I packed the beer," I paused again.

"Merle.. please…"

"Tell me." His tone was demanding.

"He.. he… I got him into the car, but then I saw him reach for another beer.. he was gonna fall into the trunk, if I din't get him back on his seat… so I tried pulling him over the seat… and he fell on me… and.. and… Merle please,"

"Go on. What did he do."

"He kissed me, and… and… he.. he just… … Merle…" Tears were now pouring out.

"Did he… did he rape.. you."

"No.. not.. not exactly."

"Then what. Was he forcing you?"

"No…"

"So you just let 'em?" His tone grew louder.

"Merle! Merle please…. It's not like that…."

"It's exactly like that!"

".. It was… Merle I'm so sorry… please…" I wanted to beg him, but I never let myself do that, until then. I tried to reach out for his arm, but he tugged it away. Then I heard him mutter from his lips,

"Get out." I sat there, shocked.

"Baby please…please!"

"GET OUT!" He yelled, frightening me. His words echoed through the prison. I got up, walked to the cell door, and looked back at him.

"Get."

I walked down to the lower floor, and glared at Daryl. His face looked shocked.

"I… I didn't think… Din't think he would yell at chu."

"Well he did, 'n you thought wrong."

Daryl was silent.

**By the way guys, I might not be able to post as frequently as I did/do because school's coming around and it's high school. I'll try my best to get in a chapter every week, but no promises. Thanks, and RRR :)**


	10. Ch10: Run Away

A Heart Inside the Cave

Ch10: Run Away

**Another short chapter… sorry :[ School's coming up, so I won't have time to write long chapters. I'm' just trying to get the main points into each chap. Thanks :]**

"Jamie, you don't need to run away." Edward's soft voice spoke to me.

"Why shouldn't I? All I cause is trouble when I'm here. Trouble to papa and trouble to you. Why do you care about me?" I shouted at him, beginning to cry. I didn't have much of a choice, the cops were on my tail. I didn't want to get anyone hurt, especially not Ed. If he got hurt, I wouldn't know how to live with myself.

"I'm running away and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Just stop caring about me! I'm not worth your time…"

"You're worth every second of my life, Jamie. Please don't go…"

"I'm an alcoholic bitch who gets into trouble at every corner. And all I do is burden you… I'm so selfish."

"Jamie, no, it's okay, you're not a burden. And you're not selfish! I understand, you need something to keep your mind off of stuff at home."

"NO! You don't understand! How can you? You and your perfect life, perfect grade. Your parents never treat you like shit! They care about you, and mine don't. Just let me go!"

"Jamie, I can't let you go."

"Don't give me that crap,"

"What crap?"

"That stupid 'I love you' crap. There's nothing to love in this shit."

"There's everything to love… to love about you!"

"Just stop it! Things are different now. I may have used to like you a bit… but it's different now. You've got to stop this, I won't let myself drag you down with me."

"Jamie…"

"Goodbye." I grabbed my bottle of beer and ran into the trees.

* * *

Yelling and shouts came from the hall outside.

"YOU JUST CAN'T STAND ME HAVING SOMETHING YOU DON'T, CAN'T YOU?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE HER! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER! SHE LOVES ME, WHY WOULD SHE LIKE SOMETHING LIKE YOU?" I jumped and was shocked hearing Merle's and Daryl's voice ringing around me. I glanced into the hall and saw Merle shove Daryl to the dusty ground. Horror paralyzed me. I just stood there, scared of what I had caused. _Jamie, see…. You're a troublemaker. All you sprout is trouble, and you bring others down with you!_ I heard papa's voice echo in my mind. _This is all my fault…_ I stood there and watched for a while longer, not knowing what to do.

"YOU'RE JUST AN OLD MAN, I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Daryl shouting, spitting blood from his mouth as Merle punched him in the face. _No… please stop!_

"You just can't stand the fact that I have her! Look at you, scrawny git. She'd never like something like that!" _No! Stop! Please… _I could move again, and I knew what to do. I stepped out of the cell room, and looked at both the Dixon brothers. Nobody had noticed me, they were all crowded around. Nobody had tried to stop them.

"STOP!" My voice bounced off the walls and silence fell. Daryl pushed his brother off of him and stepped to the side.

"Well then Jamie? Who is it?!" said Daryl. I stood there, letting the words sink in. _Wait what? … choose… between Daryl or Merle… no._ Seconds passed, then I walked towards Merle. When I got to him, I hugged him around the waist. Then with a firm voice, I said,

"I'm sorry." Let go of him, and turned around for Daryl.

"Take care of yourself. I care about the both of you, but I can't choose. I won't. I'm not worth any of your trouble. All I do is cause it. I think it would've been best if I hadn't come with you and Merle to the prison. I can't fix what's already happened, that's on your hands. All I can do is stop any more trouble that is bound to happen if I stay. Goodbye." I kissed Daryl on the cheek, and started moving towards the exit. Glenn stepped up to block me, looking into my eyes, but not with hatred. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

"What." I said. Seconds passed, then he uttered out,

"I'm sorry, Jamie. That I couldn't be the best brother for you in the little time we had."

"Forgiven." I took my bow and gun, and pushed myself past Glenn, out of the prison. Nobody tried to follow me out.

"Let me out," I said to Carl, who was lying back against the fence examining his gun. He didn't ask any questions; maybe he was scared of the seriousness in my tone. The gate opened, and I started for the woods.


	11. Ch11: Kidnapped

A Heart Inside the Cave

Ch11: Kidnapped

I didn't know what I was doing; I didn't know what I was feeling. All that I knew was that I would never go back to that place and cause more trouble than they would hope for. All I would let myself do was run. I didn't know where, I didn't care. The forest ahead was lime green from the sunlight passing through the trees. The leaves beneath me crunched under my weight and the trees beside me past by. My heart pounded fast, faster than each step I took away from the prison. _It's better this way._ WAM! A body flung out in front of me and I ran right into it. At first I thought it was a walker, so shoved myself away from it on instinct. But it wasn't a walker.

"Ah I hoped you'd show up…" said the Governor.

**Merle's POV**

_How the fuck could she just leave?_ I thought while punching the cement wall with my *nub*. I should've gone after her, but for the first time in my life I hesitated. Daryl had gone up to the guard towers on watch. God I wish I could punch him again, that pussy! I had to do something, couldn't just wait in this rotting prison like a wuss. I grabbed my gun and started out of the prison, right where Jamie had exited. Running across the field, I heard someone following from behind.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Daryl yelled. I stopped, wishing I could punch the lights outta his face.

"Ain't non ya business, Darlenna."

"Sure is my business dickface."

"Okay fine, I'm going after Jamie."

"Not alone you aren't."

"Oh I sure am. I don't need nobody watching me."

"Well I'm going after her too then."

"Fine, pussy."

"Fine."

I didn't want my lil bro along, I didn't want him going after Jamie like I was. But I couldn't stop him, it wasn't worth my time to.

"I'm sorry about hitting you," I head Daryl say when we started scouting in the forest.

"It don't matter."

"If…. If she chooses you… that's okay. You're able to protect her."

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"When we find her… she'll still have to make a choice sooner or later."

"No she won't. She can run off with whatever fancy she wanna."

"But she loves you…"

"She don't no more."

"Yes she does. That's why she left."

"Lil bro don't you ever stand up for yourself? What if she loved you, not me. And ran out because of you, not me."

"I was drunk when I did her."

"So what? It wasn't rape, she let you."

"But still, I was drunk."

"It don't matter. We just gotta find her, it ain't safe ou—"

"Well helllooooo boys." Interrupted a very familiar voice. Right before us, stood the Governor.

"Shit."

"Nice seeing you again, isn't it, Merle."

"Why you out 'ere," I demanded.

"I think.. I found something you lost." Said the Governer. Martinez stepped out from behind a tree, holding a wickedly sharp scary looking knife to a young girl's neck.

"JAMIE!" Daryl and I both shouted.


	12. Ch12: Torture

A Heart Inside the Cave

**Hey sorry I haven't posted much. Caught up with high school and stuff… how were your first weeks/days/months of high school?**

Ch12: Torture

**Jamie's POV**

Why did we have to run into the two people I cared most about? Was this The Governor's plan? I looked into Merle's eyes, then into Daryl's. _See? I told you. I'm too much trouble._

"Let her go!" Merle shouted. For the first time, I heard pain and worry in his tone. Martinez tightened his grip on me, the knife digging into my throat. I couldn't speak, so I only whimpered.

"Now, why don't we go back to good ol' Woodbury and figure how this is going to go through." The Governor's voice was rough and scary.

"I say let her go!" Merle shouted again. All this noise was sure to attract some walkers.

"Let's talk this through. You know who I want, and I surely know you want this little miss." Said the Governor. Anger was passing through both their eyes. _Merle.. Daryl… run!_ _Don't fall into this… I caused you enough trouble already. Please… run. _Daryl dropped his bow, and Merle threw down his gun.

"Let her go." Merle demanded.

"Who ever said I agreed to that."

The Governor shoved Merle and Daryl into the van with their wrists all tied together. Martinez crouched behind me, his knife still at my throat. I heard the engine reeve on, and the van stared to move.

"Now ya'll are gonna bring Michonne to me, or I'll have to put a little cut into this little miss you fancy." The Governor spoke from the drivers seat.

"YOU CAN HAVE HER YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! BUT DON'T CHU DARE TOUCH JAMIE." Merle screamed. All menace in his voice.

"Ya'll are gonna bring her to me, alive. Got that? N if I don't have her by tomorrow sundown, lil Jamie here's gonna experience some pain." Minutes of silence passed until we finally drove out of the clearing. Up ahead and past the trees, I could see the prison gates. Martinez pushed both the Dixon's out of the van and shut the door behind them. As soon as they hit the pavement, the Governor took a turn back and left them in the middle of the road.

"Now you, Jamie. I have some special plans for you."

**Merle's POV**

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I shouted at the van that was driving away. I tried to get up but fell right back down.

"GET THESE ROPES OFFA ME!"

"Shut up, or them walkers will come." Daryl sneered.

"Get up you pussy! We're gonna save 'er."

"I know I know. But we can't just take Michonne. They'll suspect somethin'."

"You think I give a fuck? C'mon! Get up!"

"Shut up."

It took us a minute to get up onto our feet and another to cut loose from the ropes. As soon as my wrists were free I started sprinting for the prison.


	13. Ch13: Michonne

A Heart Inside the Cave

**Woop it's my birthday and I've spent my day in school and then studying for a foreign language test tomorrow. Damn block schedule starts tomorrow too. Here's the next chapter:**

**BTW- what I write in my story does not represent my viewpoint on cultures/sexualities/sexual preference/bisexuality. **

Ch13: Michonne

**Merle POV**

It didn't matter to me anymore of whether I was gonna prove myself good again to my lil bro, all that mattered now was getting Jamie back. I barged into the prison, ripping open the small sear through the gate—not bothering to seal it back up again.

"Hey! Don't just leave it open like that!" I heard that little wimp, Carl's, voice yelling at my back. Ignoring him, I kept running. _Michonne, where the fuck are you?_ Panic filled my inside when I hurriedly scouted the area for her, until I finally stopped to catch my breath.

"Why you running all round" I looked up to see that bastard Rick, popping his hip out like some gay-ass model.

"Where's Michonne!" I demanded at him.

"Why you looking for Michonne?" He asked, calm, not knowing the pain I would cause him for my answer.

"I gotta talk ta' her."

"I gotta talk to you first,"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT, OFFICER ASS," I yelled at him. I was panicking and didn't care about what the jackass had to say.

"It's about Michonne, so listen up." He put his foot up on a nearby boulder and rested his elbow on his knee.

"'aight. If it ain't worth my time I'll cut you for wasting it."

"Why you do the things you do, make the choices you make?"

"Ain't nun ya business is it? Officer Friendly?"

"I guess you're right. But, I need your help."

"Ha, that's a first."

"The Governor wants Michonne," My insides lit up. Perfect timing, officer.

"I'm gonna give her to 'em." Rick said. This surprised me, but then I thought, I had to lay down the facts and wipe out his little dreamland.

"And what the Governor gon' do after he gets Michonne?" I ask, not actually wanting an answer.

"He says he'll leave us alone, let us have the prison."

"You really think he'd do that? Lemme tell you this, ranger. The Governor ain't gonna keep his daisy dukie promises, especially not with you. Ya wanna know what he gon' do to you? Right after he gets Michonne, he gon' tie her up, and torture her. Then after he's had his evil schemes with Michonne, he'll come for you and your little playground group."

"Then we'll be ready for him."

"No, you won't. You'll think you'll be ready for em, but you don't have a clue how big his army is. He'll take you and your son, and your friends down, he'll kill my lil brother and I, and he'll take over this damned prison as his own."

"You don't know how we can fight."

"But I know how they do." Rick was silent for a while, then said,

"He'll come for us anyways, so we might as well take the risk. You can't tell anyone else 'bout giving over Michonne, not a word."


	14. Ch14: Bagged

A Heart Inside the Cave

**Sorry I can't post certain dates on which new chaps will be published... just caught up with this foreign language homework and bio shit. I'm kinda just finding some extra time between classes and during brunch and lunch to write some new chapters, so it might take a long time to finish one of them. But... here! :D**

**Merle's POV:**

****He wasn't gunna give Michonne up; a guy like chicken ass would back out right at the last moment. There was only one thing to do to get Jamie back from the Governor-I'd have to give him Michonne myself.

"MICHONNE!" I yelled out into the echoing voice in the prison. Half an hour past, time was running out. Picking up my rifle, I headed out to the field. Must've walked three loops round the prison before I saw Michonne sitting on a rock, polishing her sword.

"Where the fuck you've been?!" I was starting to get desperate.

"Places" she answered

"C'mon... urmmm... there some fucking walkers in the prison. I need your help with em." I lied.

"Where?"

"In that hospital wing." Michonne got up from her rock and sheived her sword. Ha, the bitch actually fell for it! I led her into the deep labyrinth of the prison.

"Where are we going?" Michonne asked from my front.

"It's straight ahead, just a couple more steps-" we walked into this dusty hospital room.

"What? I see no-" I knocked her out with a can. She fell to the floor, and a small cloud of dust erupted beside her unconscious body. I grabbed a small dirty rag and bagged her head. My good hand reached out for her sword and swung that sword of hers over my shoulder.


	15. Ch15: This Sorrowful Life

A Heart Inside the Cave

**Note: Merle continues on his way with Michonne like in S3: This Sorrowful Life, up until where Merle is found by Martinez. I'll just pause the story there and switch to Jamie's POV. If you guys don't know or haven't watched "This Sorrowful Life," I suggest grabbing a box of tissues and a blanket and watching it until the point you start sobbing at wondering what the hell is wrong with yourself. Well that's what I did. Ha…..**

Ch15: "This Sorrowful Life"

**Jamie's POV**

(2 hours before Merle)

"Let me go you betraying bastard!" I yelled at Martinez. I was kicking and screaming, bawling like a little kid.

"I'm _sorry_, it's only my _job_." Martinez mocked.

"You were my friend! You betray me like this? I'll have Merle cut off your limbs!"

"I'm not the one who ran off during the attack, disobeying orders." He sneered.

"I had to! My brother was out there!"

"You didn't have to do nothing, you weak little shit!" I looked at Martinez, straight in the eye, making sure he felt the fires crackling inside me.

"Honey, staring at me won't cut me in hal—Oh, Governor, you're here."

"I need you to put her in the prisons with Andrea. We're going."

"Yes sir." Martinez pushed me into a hallway, dark and creepy.

"Walk." He ordered, "C'mon, move you whore!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now get in the room." He opened the door and shoved me inside. There was another girl in here—blonde and dirty. Martinez began to close the door, until a little crack, when I put my foot right in the open crack. His footsteps faded away while I waited, still and silent.

"Heh, nice moves. But how are you going to get past the locked bars?" a sneery voice said behind me. I turned my neck to see the Andrea girl sitting in the corner.

"Where is the Governor going?" I asked.

"Meeting up with Rick for Michonne. Oh, and close the door while you're at it. I'm done with this shit."

"Thankyou… Andrea." I left without another word. Quietly, I scurried my way up the steps until I came to a barred gate.

"Fuck…" I muttered. I tried to reach out for the keys on the other side, but they were too far from my reach. It was hopeless, until… _Wtf brain…_I took that stupid bobby pin out from my hair and tried picking the lock.

"C'mon, you worthless little shit. Prove your usefulness." I muttered. I never liked having things in my hair—it was super annoying. A small click ran through the silent hallway. Carefully, I pushed on the gate, and slowly, it creaked open. I looked both ways for Martinez, then sprinted straight for the hidden back entrance. Nobody was in the streets, _how weird…_ but whatever. Finally reaching the stack of tires, I climbed my way up the stack. Reaching the top, I jumped to a nearby tree. Then I started to sprint to the meeting spot.

"C'mon girl! Push yourself harder!" My lungs were going to burst; my legs were going to melt off. But then, over the horizon, a big barn appeared, glowing in the sunlight. Shouts, gunshots, and…. _music?_ I forced myself to run to the barn. When I got close, I heard people shouting… but at what? Until I saw a car, parked right in the middle of the area, blasting a song I had never heard of. Walkers crowded the car while the Woodburians tried to prey them off. Through the music and shouting, I heard a familiar grunt, and the sound of kicking and pain. I was crouched underneath a small barn window, through where the noises came from. _Please… don't be… no…_ I turned around and peeked through the little view I could see. I didn't want to see…

Merle was up against a table, chest stuck out and breathing heavily. _No… no!_ Then I heard Merle call out to someone in the darkness,

"I ain't gonna beg. I ain't begging you!"

Someone stepped out of the small darkness—The Governor. He looked him straight in the eye, held up a pistol, and said,

"No."


	16. Ch16: This Sorrowful Life (2)

A Heart Inside the Cave

**I wanna say thanks for all the support guys **** This is my first story, and you guys like it! I'll make sure to make some time to write little stuff, maybe create a new story. But for now there's not really anything for the write along since I'm coming to an end with Season 3. When Season 4 starts and I find the time to watch, I'll start writing another chapter! But really, thanks for all your support! **

** And an answer to one of the reviews… yes, Merle is now dead **** I kinda cried while writing that chapter, and this one. No jokes, I literally started tearing up during Health class… **

Ch16: This Sorrowful Life-pt. 2

"_Watch the rain, wash away. All the pain from yesterday,"_

Why is the sky orange when the sun sets; why was all I saw—black. Usually people would see the sunset as beautiful, but all I saw was just another useless day go by. I sat on the roof of the barn, watching the walkers limp around. I watched with tears in my eyes as Merle walked with them, with the walking dead. All that I could think about was the guilt. I had started this shit, why can't I put an end to it? Maybe if I died, karma would turn on itself. But I didn't believe a shit of that. If I died, nothing would change the world would still burn deep into hell; so why not stay alive to the very end?

It'd been 3 hours since the Governor shot Merle. In the first hour, he turned. The second hour, he limped around, the third, feasting. 3 hours of shamelessly crying over this stupid fuck. There was nothing I could do—or was there? Didn't I have a clear shot of the Governor? Maybe I had. Maybe I could've saved Merle from this tragedy. So if I could, why didn't I? Was I scared? Or paralyzed with the situation at hand. No, it might've been that way, but there was nothing I could do now. Shit happens.

I sat on top of the barn; picking away at the dust and hay beside me while tears ran down my cheeks. I thought miserable about the pervious events. Orange glows of light hit my cheeks, causing me to look and watch the sun, until I heard footsteps.

_Stupid fucking walkers, just leave me alone. You can't reach me up here_. But it wasn't a walker I was listening to. From the edge of the barn, I saw Daryl.

_No… no! Turn back… please!_ I screamed in my head. I instantly reacted and jumped off the roof. When the sound of my boots crunched on the leaves below me, Daryl turned and pointed his bow at me.

"Daryl! Go back—please!" I begged, still crying those tears. I tried to get in his way, block him from what lay ahead.

"What the fuck? Jamie—go away! What you doing here?"

"Please… Daryl! Go back! Run away!"

"What? No, why? Get outta my way!" He shoved me to the side where I fell onto the floor.

_No.. please… go! Please!_

It was as if the world wanted to kill me slower. I watched slowly as Daryl's eyes met with Merle's peeling corpse ones. I watched slowly, as Daryl tried to deny it from him.

"No… NO!" His shouts were slow and blurred in my mind. He pushed his brother's body away from him. Again, once more, two more pushes… Daryl pinned him to the ground, and I watched with sorrow as he began to stab his face. Daryl fell back. A tear left his eye.

**End.**


	17. NOTESpecials

**Hey guys check it out! For the waiting time before the continuing chapters, I've been writing these littler "specials" where I make little stories of Jamie's relationships with OC characters, or short little stories about Jamie's past. Just a reminder that the specials will not have any connection to the main story of AHIC, but are like little add on clips that don't really affect the main storyline. Check it out! It'll be in "AHIC Specials" on my 'author page' or something. They'll be under another story. Thank you guys again!**

**here's the link, thanks!**

** s/9716561/1/AHIC-Specials**


End file.
